


Dr Goldsmith is dead

by tuai



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, transference
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/pseuds/tuai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando se muere el viejo doctor Goldsmith, Jesse se ve obligado a buscar un nuevo terapeuta. Pero encuentra algo más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr Goldsmith is dead

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en el Amigo Invisible de laredsocial @ LJ para raintofall.

Jesse no era muy aficionado a los cambios. En realidad, no era muy aficionado a casi nada en el mundo. El rap, los coches que se le pegaban al culo en la autopista, el tráfico de Los Angeles, Los Angeles en general, los periodistas, ponerse en evidencia en las entrevistas, los deportes de contacto, la arena de playa, las personas que tratan mal a los animales. Muchas cosas, en definitiva, pero especialmente el cambio.

Cuando murió el doctor Goldsmith no fue una experiencia tan dolorosa como habría cabido esperar. Sí, se había pasado cincuenta minutos a la semana con ese hombre desde hacía una eternidad, abriendo para él su cerebro y descubriéndole sus miedos, y cuando le llamó la secretaria para comunicárselo, lo único que fue capaz de pensar fue 'ahora tendré que encontrar a otro psiquiatra'. Y luego se sintió una persona despreciable.

Llamó a amigos, a compañeros de trabajo y a cualquier persona que hubiera tenido a bien darle su número de teléfono en la última década. Finalmente, le pasaron un nombre. El psiquiatra del amigo de un operador de cámara de Holy Rollers con el que había conectado gracias a su desagrado mutuo por todas las opciones vegetarianas en el carrito del catering. Juró que era muy bueno. "Un poco europeo, pero muy bueno", fueron las palabras exactas, y Jesse supuso que Europa estaba bien.

Llamó para pedir cita en el primer hueco que tuviera. Llevaba un par de semanas muy duras. El doctor Goldsmith se había muerto y él estaba sintiendo cierto complejo de abandono, y ni siquiera tenía a nadie a quien contárselo. 

Una vez más, no se sentía como la mejor persona del mundo.

\---

Cuando llegó allí el miércoles lo primero que notó fue que era una consulta muy poco corriente. Él estaba acostumbrado a la madera oscura y el sillón de cuero verde y las estanterías repletas de libros viejos. Aquello era muy distinto. Cuando la puerta se abrió ante él, en lo primero que se fijó fue en ese chico joven y cuidadosamente despeinado. Luego, tras un instante, en el interior de la consulta. Las paredes eran claras y estaban desnudas excepto por un par de láminas abstractas que casi parecían tests de Rorschach. El mobiliario, o lo que podía ver de él, era sencillo y moderno, probablemente de estilo nórdico, aunque no es que Jesse supiese distinguirlo.

-Hola -dijo el chico despeinado. Tenía los ojos muy expresivos. De alguna manera muy sonrientes.

-Hola. Tenía una cita con... Uhm. El doctor Garfield.

-¿Jesse?

-Sí.

-Pasa. Enseguida estoy contigo, siéntate un momento -le pidió, y Jesse se fijó en que tenía un acento inglés muy marcado. Y llevaba una camisa de cuadros y un cárdigan.

-¿Eres tú...?

-Sí.

-Oh. Perdón. Creí que sería alguien más...

-¿Más viejo? Me pasa a menudo. Siéntate, por favor.

-Claro. Perdón.

Él sonrió con calidez y entró en el despacho, dejando a Jesse en la diminuta sala de espera que consistía apenas en un sofá y una mesita llena de revistas.

El doctor Garfield parecía un tipo agradable. No parecía un psiquiatra. No era viejo y canoso, ni le salían pelos de las orejas, pero aún así le ponía nervioso. Más incluso que el doctor Goldsmith cuando le miraba por encima de sus gafas sin pestañear. Le ponía nervioso porque le había pillado desprevenido.

-Ya estoy -dijo él asomándose por la puerta, sonriente otra vez-. Perdona, es que has llegado pronto. 

-Lo siento. Suelo tener ese problema.

-No tienes por qué disculparte. Pasa, pasa -le pidió, aguantándole la puerta, y Jesse trató de que no se diera cuenta de cómo apoyaba todo el pie sobre la madera de la sala de espera antes de pasar a la moqueta del despacho.

Era un sitio más grande de lo que había imaginado desde fuera, con muchas ventanas al exterior por las que se veían las copas de los árboles plantados en la calle, que empezaban ya a amarillear con el frío del otoño. El doctor se sentó a un lado del amplio escritorio de madera teñida, y Jesse se fijó en la carpeta que quedó ante él, con su nombre en la solapa marrón en letras mayúsculas redondas.

Miró la silla al otro lado del escritorio, y luego el sofá gris a un par de pasos de allí, en el centro de la habitación.

-¿Dónde prefiere que me siente?

-Donde estés más cómodo, Jesse. Aunque, al ser la primera sesión casi es preferible tenerte aquí cerquita. 

-Claro -dijo, acercándose y quitándose la chaqueta para colgarla del respaldo de la silla. Al doctor Goldsmith le gustaba que se tumbara en su diván. Jesse lo odiaba. Estar allí tumbado sólo le tensaba, le hacía sentirse indefenso y débil.

-Así que... tu anterior terapeuta -dijo, mirando las notas en la carpeta.

-El doctor Goldsmith.

-Siéntate, por favor -repitió, y le observó mientras lo hacía-. En su oficina me pasaron tu ficha. La he leído por encima, no he querido crearme ninguna idea preconcebida antes de verte yo mismo. 

-Vale.

Jesse entrelazó los dedos sobre su regazo, tratando por todos los medios de controlarlos. Cuando estaba especialmente nervioso sus manos se volvían locas.

-Y esto quiere decir que vas a tener que contármelo todo desde el principio. Así que háblame de ti. ¿Quién es Jesse Eisenberg?

-Uhm. Bueno. Pues tengo veintiocho años, soy padre de acogida de cinco gatos, actualmente, pero pueden ser más esta misma noche, dependiendo de cómo salga esto -y lo puntuó con una sonrisa nerviosa-, y llevo en terapia desde los doce años. Por problemas de ansiedad, y de depresión ocasionalmente. Pero principalmente ansiedad.

-Vale, vale. Para -le frenó, mientras garabateaba algo en su libreta de hojas amarillas-. ¿Sabes lo que suele contestar la gente a esa pregunta?

-No -respondió, temiendo haberlo hecho mal ya nada más empezar.

- _Soy abogado_ , o _soy dentista_.

-Oh. Soy actor. De películas y de teatro.

-Ya lo sé. Voy al cine -contestó él con buen humor-. Lo que quiero decir es que los actores no suelen decirlo porque dan por supuesto que les conozco, aunque no hayan salido más que en un anuncio de detergente. Y si lo dicen es como con condescendencia. _Soy actor, obviamente_ -imitó, con mucha pompa.

-Oh. Yo no...

-Ya, tranquilo. Lo que me ha sorprendido es que no pareces sentir que tu profesión sea algo relevante. O más relevante que tus gatos.

-Supongo que no.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó, y por primera vez le miró con cara de psiquiatra, y a Jesse le dio un poco de miedo.

-No sé. Porque sólo es lo que hago.

-Pero no es como si fueras cajero en un Walgreens. Eres una estrella de Hollywood.

-No soy una estrella.

-Eres un actor reconocido. Has estado nominado al Oscar. Es imposible que tu profesión no marque tu vida. Marca la mía, que soy un simple terapeuta, porque es lo que hago ocho horas al día, cinco días a la semana -le dijo, haciendo clic dos o tres veces con su bolígrafo-. Tú eres una estrella de cine todos los días, aunque estés fuera del estudio o del teatro. Vas a cenar a un restaurante y sigues siendo una estrella de cine. 

-Pero no es eso lo que me define -contestó Jesse sencillamente-. Ser actor no me define, porque cuando soy actor no soy yo mismo, y cuando soy Jesse no soy actor. ¿Entiende? Ser famoso me marca, pero tampoco me definiría como una persona famosa.

-Porque no te gusta serlo.

-Evidentemente.

-¿Por qué es eso evidente? -preguntó riendo.

-Porque no me siento cómodo alrededor de la gente. Y supongo que eso sí es evidente.

-Sí.

-Y la gente tiene cierta manera de acercarse a las personas famosas, como si estuvieran allí simplemente para su disfrute. A veces está bien, cuando es alguien que ha leído algo sobre mí y es consciente de que no me resulta especialmente cómodo que lo hagan -puntualizó, y tuvo que cerrar la mano en un puño para dejar de tocar el borde de la mesa y la costura lateral de su pantalón nerviosamente-, pero sienten esa especie de impulso irrefrenable por decir que Adventureland es su película favorita, o que La red social... Lo que sea. Y supongo que si fuera capaz de aceptar los cumplidos sería maravilloso que se me acercaran de esa manera. Pero luego están los otros, los que sacan el móvil y me hacen una foto mientras cruzo un paso de cebra en mi bici y el pelo sale por los agujeros del casco y estoy ridículo, y a las dos horas está en internet en todas partes.

El terapeuta asintió con la cabeza, animándole a continuar. Él se dio cuenta de que ya volvía a gesticular.

-Y supongo que eso es la fama -siguió, tratando de controlarlo-. Y tener éxito en mi trabajo acarrea ese tipo de consecuencias, pero no es para lo que yo firmé cuando me metí en esto. Está bien tener éxito, porque significa que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo. En la mayoría de los casos, quiero decir, porque también hay gente que es conocida y nunca ha hecho nada de provecho en su vida -añadió, hablando tan rápido que casi se trababa-. Pero. 

-¿Por qué elegiste esa profesión, entonces? La mayoría de los actores tienen algo de exhibicionista.

-Interpretar a otras personas me permite dejar de ser yo mismo durante un rato -contestó, negando con la cabeza como si que pensara que le gustaba ser visto fuera ofensivo-. No me gusto especialmente.

-No hace falta tener un título para darse cuenta de ello. Y supongo que sabes que el problema para aceptar cumplidos tiene la misma fuente.

-No es aceptarlos, es creérmelos.

-¿Simplemente piensas que toda esa gente que te admira y admira tu trabajo está terriblemente equivocada?

-Suena estúpido si lo dice así.

-¿Que estás engañándolos a todos -siguió- y en algún momento se darán cuenta de ello y...?

-Sí -reconoció.

Él volvió a hacer un par de anotaciones en su bloc.

-¿Alguna vez has recibido una mala crítica?

-Claro.

-¿Y esa te la has creído?

-Sí.

-Pero las buenas no te las crees. Y son muchas más que las malas. Te han nominado a un Oscar, y a ningún Razzie del que yo tenga constancia.

-Pero...

-¿Y de qué tipo son las críticas negativas que recibes? -le cortó.

-Dicen que siempre interpreto el mismo papel -respondió a media voz-. Que me interpreto a mí mismo.

-¿Y por qué lo haces?

-No lo hago.

-Así que es una crítica infundada.

-Es su opinión...

-¿Si eres actor para dejar de ser tú mismo, por qué te interpretas a ti mismo? -volvió a interrumpirle con brusquedad.

-¿Qué está haciendo? -preguntó Jesse, un poco acobardado.

-Estoy probando una cosa.

-¿Trata de hacerme sentir incómodo?

-Sí.

-No hace falta que lo intente, estoy incómodo la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Porque te incomodas tú mismo. Ahora soy yo el que te incomoda. Has parado de hacer esas cosas con las manos -notó, señalándolas sobre su regazo. Él las escondió bajo sus piernas-. No trates de dejar de hacerlo, porque esa es la mejor indicación de lo que realmente pasa por tu cabeza. 

-Se supone que tiene que hacerme sentir seguro.

-No. Soy un terapeuta, no un golden retriever. Lo que tengo que hacer es que te enfrentes a lo que te bloquea y lo superes. A veces es necesario ser un poco duro -añadió, y su tono sonó a disculpa-. ¿Por qué te interpretas a ti mismo?

Jesse estaba aún más confuso que antes. Él era bueno con las primeras impresiones, y la que el doctor Garfield le había dado no estaba resultando ser acertada en absoluto. Cuando le había visto por primera vez había imaginado que sería amable, que se reiría mucho y que sería el tipo de persona que usa muchos diminutivos. Y entonces se habían sentado frente a frente y había aparecido el psiquiatra psicópata a fusilarle con preguntas para las que no tenía una respuesta acertada.

-¿Jesse?

-No lo hago -contestó a regañadientes-. Interpreto a personajes socialmente ineptos porque no doy el perfil para ser James Bond.

-Tienes que ser inglés para hacer de James Bond.

-Tiene gracia -ironizó.

-También interpretas personajes terriblemente inteligentes. Tanto que muchas veces su inteligencia se interpone en sus relaciones sociales. -Apoyó la barbilla en una mano y le miró con interés-. ¿Es así como te sientes?

-No lo sé. No lo creo.

-¿Te consideras inteligente?

-Sí, supongo.

-Yo también lo creo. Que eres inteligente, quiero decir -aclaró con una sonrisa-. ¿Crees que si fueras menos inteligente serías más feliz? Es una idea muy generalizada -le tranquilizó, al ver su reticencia a contestar-. Y muchas veces acertada.

-No lo sé. No creo que el problema sea que mi inteligencia me separe del resto de mortales. 

-Pero hay algo que te separa -notó.

-Supongo.

-¿Te sientes solo?

-Me gusta estar solo.

-No es eso lo que te he preguntado. No hace falta estar solo para sentirse solo. Puedes hacerlo en una habitación llena de gente, y esa es la peor de todas las soledades.

Jesse asintió con la cabeza lentamente y guardó silencio. ¿Era una persona tan transparente? Apenas le conocía y ya sabía dónde tocarle. Eso le daba miedo. Le hacía sentir vulnerable. Más vulnerable de lo normal.

-¿Tienes muchos amigos? -preguntó el doctor Garfield tras esperar un momento muy largo a que él añadiera algo más.

-Tengo buenos amigos -contestó, quizá con demasiada rapidez-. Unos pocos, pero buenos. Actores casi todos, así que no es fácil mantener el contacto.

-¿Y cómo te hace sentir eso?

-Ya tardaba en hacer esa pregunta -dijo Jesse, sin poder evitar reírse.

-Ya sé que es un cliché, pero hay que hacerla -se rió él también-. Así que, ¿cómo te hace sentir?

-¿Que mis amigos tengan vidas a las que atender?

-Que no estén allí cuando les necesitas.

-Sí están.

-¿Sí? Si un día llamas a cualquiera de ellos para ver una peli y comer una pizza, ¿están allí?

-Están para las cosas importantes.

-¿El día a día no es importante?

-Bueno, sí -admitió a regañadientes-. Pero ellos tienen una vida, un trabajo al otro lado del país, tienen cosas que hacer...

-¿Y tú no?

-No estoy diciendo eso.

-Esa también es tu vida, Jesse. 

-Ya.

-¿Y bien?

-No sé -musitó.

-Vas a tener que hablar conmigo, Jesse. No te puedo leer la mente. Soy bueno, pero no tan bueno -sonrió, tratando de tranquilizarle. 

-A veces... -comenzó él, tentativamente-. A veces me parece que yo, no sé. Que significa más para mí que para ellos. Que yo tengo tres amigos y ellos tienen trescientos, y yo ni siquiera estoy en su top-ten.

-Eso es una putada. Con perdón.

-Supongo que es normal -aventuró, y le miró para asegurarse de que no estaba diciendo ninguna tontería, pero no fue capaz de encontrar la respuesta en su cara-. Haces una película con alguien y creas una relación con él, y si no tienes nada más te aferras a ello. Pero la gente normal tiene otras cosas, y en cuanto acaba la promoción y empiezan a trabajar en otra cosa... Es verdad que tratan de mantener el contacto, pero supongo que por lástima...

-La gente no se acerca a ti por lástima. ¿Es eso lo que sientes de verdad?

-No sé. Supongo que resulto gracioso al principio, cuando todo este... esta especie de auto-menosprecio parece simplemente una manera cómica de expresar modestia. Y para cuando se dan cuenta de que no lo es, de que es una enfermedad mental, les da miedo decir claramente que no les intereso. Se sienten obligados a aguantarme. Por si al no hacerlo me vuelvo loco, o lo que sea.

-¿En serio? -preguntó el doctor con algo que parecía preocupación.

-No debería de mirarme como a un bicho raro cuando digo este tipo de cosas -le dijo, tratando de no parecer demasiado ofendido.

-Sólo me sorprende lo equivocado que estás con respecto a la gente -aclaró-. Porque la compasión no es una fuerza tan poderosa. La gente que sigue a tu lado lo hace por una razón, y yo sólo te conozco desde hace un rato, pero creo poder entender cuál es. Y me atrevo a decir que si sientes que tú estás más implicado que ellos es porque no permites que se impliquen. Porque tienes miedo de parecer necesitado. Pero no por parecer débil, porque eso es algo que no temes hacer y algo bajo lo que te escudas, y me parece una manera muy inteligente de sobrellevarlo. Es sólo que no te gusta importunar. ¿No?

-No sé. ¿Supongo?

-Jesse.

-No veo por qué tienen que llevar el peso de mi ineptitud social -concedió finalmente-. Ya hacen suficiente.

-Y tú lo haces por ellos. Nadie es normal, así que deja de llamar a los demás _'personas normales'_. Tú tienes estos problemas, que no son pocos, pero los demás tenemos otros. Algunos tienen auténtico terror a estar solos, o tienen personalidades adictivas, o son codependientes de sus parejas o sus amigos; y no por no estar diagnosticados son problemas menos importantes, y también afectan a su vida, pero la mayoría han conseguido que no sean lo que la rija. Y tus amigos tendrán otras cosas, y estoy seguro de que las vuelcan sobre ti, porque eso es lo que hacemos las personas, apoyarnos los unos en los otros. 

-Ya.

-Nadie es normal, y tú no eres un enfermo mental. 

-No creí que lo fuera a interpretar literalmente.

-Tú tienes un trastorno por ansiedad que es grave, no nos engañemos, y continuado, lo que ha hecho que afecte a tu desarrollo normal como persona. Nunca vas a poder ser una de esos que tiene millones de amigos, que es siempre el centro de todas las fiestas, pero es que tampoco es eso lo que quieres. ¿No?

-No me gustan las fiestas -trató de bromear Jesse.

-Toda tu vida vas a ser socialmente inepto a cierto nivel, pero eso no tiene que ser necesariamente malo si aprendes a convivir con ello. El problema es que tienes tu trastorno tan internalizado que crees imposible superarlo, y eso te produce aún más ansiedad. Es una bola de nieve que va creciendo, y está llegando a un punto en el que es tan grande que no puedes ver lo que hay detrás de ella. Pero se puede cambiar, puedes salir de ello. Que lleves viviendo con ello toda tu vida no quiere decir que sea crónico. Se puede cambiar, estoy convencido de ello. Y puedo intentarlo si estás dispuesto.

-Es lo que llevo dieciséis años haciendo.

-Esto no va a ser la consulta del doctor Goldsmith. No voy a dejar que te tumbes en el diván y desvaríes durante cincuenta minutos para luego darte una receta que sólo tratará los síntomas, y hasta la semana que viene. Eso es ser un psiquiatra vago e incluso negligente, y estoy empezando a estar muy enfadado con él.

-Lo noto.

-Yo no trabajo así. Probablemente odies venir aquí cada semana, porque te haré sufrir. Porque sacaré todas esas cosas que te hacen sufrir y te obligaré a hablar de ellas, a estudiarlas hasta que te des cuenta de por qué lo hacen, y de cómo puedes cambiarlo. Probablemente ya lo estés odiando, pero en el fondo espero que sepas que es así como tiene que funcionar.

-Lo sé -dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Vas a llorar y me hará feliz que llores, porque eso significará que estoy haciendo algo bien. Y odiarás venir, pero cuando salgas sabrás que estás un poquito mejor. -El doctor le miró esperando una respuesta. -¿Sí?

-Vale.

-¿Eso significa que te atreves a volver?

-Sí.

-Guay. Genial.

-¿Guay?

-No soy tan joven como parezco, pero sigo siendo joven. Déjame un poco de margen -rió-. Bien. Voy a mantenerte la medicación que te daba el doctor Goldsmith. No me atrevo a tocarla de momento. ¿Necesitas recetas?

-No.

-Muy bien, ¿entonces la semana que viene a la misma hora? -preguntó, levantándose para coger su agenda-. ¿Te viene bien?

-¿Ya hemos acabado? 

-El tiempo pasa volando cuando te diviertes, ¿verdad? -le picó, y Jesse no pudo evitar una sonrisa-. Con cualquier cosa me llamas, ¿vale? 

-Vale. Gracias, doctor -dijo, recogiendo su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla.

-Ugh, hazme el favor de llamarme Andrew.

-¿Andrew?

-Es mi nombre.

-Ya, ya supongo -replicó azorado.

-Así que... -Rodeó la mesa y se acercó a él-. Espero que dejes que te de un abrazo.

-Supongo -contestó, nada convencido.

-No lo hago por gusto, Jesse, no te asustes -dijo, mientras le rodeaba con los brazos y le apretaba contra su pecho-. ¿Has estado más incómodo alguna vez en tu vida?

-No que yo recuerde -reconoció Jesse, con los brazos tensos contra sus costados, sabiendo que debería hacer algo, devolverle el abrazo, por ejemplo, y sintiéndose físicamente incapaz. Miraba a la pared y contaba los segundos en su cabeza-. Hueles bien.

-Eres muy amable.

Andrew se separó, pero mantuvo una mano en su hombro. Sonreía afablemente, casi demasiado, como lo había hecho antes de empezar la consulta, y a Jesse le daba la impresión de que había conocido a dos personas distintas esa tarde.

-El contacto físico es importante para el desarrollo emocional. Voy a tocarte un montón, espero que lo tengas en cuenta. -apretó su hombro y le dejó ir con media sonrisa-. Cuídate, ¿vale?

\---

Cuando llegó el miércoles por la mañana rezó para ponerse enfermo. El tiempo había pasado muy rápido y ni siquiera había tenido ocasión de que le sucediera nada digno de ser comentado. Sólo había escrito algunas páginas para una obra que tenía en mente, había dado de comer a los gatos y había hecho la colada. No podía ir con eso a su psiquiatra. Le iba a decir que se buscara un puto trabajo y dejara de hacer el vago todo el día, y entonces a lo mejor su vida empezaría a tener sentido y él dejaría de ser un fracaso de ser humano.

-He estado escribiendo -dijo, y aunque no era mentira, sintió que había conseguido que pareciera mucho más de lo que realmente era.

-¿Qué escribes?

-Musicales. Obras de teatro.

-Vaya. ¿Alguna que me pueda sonar?

-Hamlet -contestó, y Andrew soltó una carcajada-. No. No ha llegado a representarse ninguna. No lo hago de forma profe...

-¿Y de qué va esta? -le interrumpió antes de que pudiera empezar a desacreditarse todo lo que le había gustado.

-Aún no lo sé. Sólo estoy buscando las voces -contestó, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

-¿Y eso cómo se hace? A lo mejor es una pregunta estúpida, pero es que es algo que nunca he comprendido, esto del proceso creativo. ¿Cómo escribes si no tienes una historia?

-La historia va saliendo si encuentras los personajes a los que quieres escribir. Para mí es así, al menos -le explicó, temiendo sonar ridículo. Sólo era un hobby, algo que hacía cuando nadie miraba. Ni siquiera lo hacía demasiado bien-. Supongo que los escritores de verdad lo harán de otra manera.

-Vale. Pues háblame de tus personajes.

-Bueno. Pues siempre hay un chaval judío de veintitantos. Muy inteligente, muy agudo con su humor, pero por lo general incomprendido.

-Ya veo.

-Sale mucho más económico si el escritor y el actor principal son la misma persona -se justificó, con media sonrisa.

Andrew asintió comprensivamente.

-¿Y entonces?

-Pienso en otra persona, algún actor con el que quiera trabajar, porque es mi obra y puedo hacer con ella lo que quiera. No va a representarse nunca, así que trato de pasármelo bien mientras la escribo. 

-¿Eres consciente de lo que estás haciendo ahora mismo? -le preguntó, divertido.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Jesse se paró a mirarse, y no necesitó más de una milésima de segundo para percatarse. Estaba sentado en el borde de su sillón, y tenía los brazos sobre el escritorio, el cuerpo inclinado hacia él. Casi con un exceso de confianza. Volvió a encogerse, avergonzado, como el caracol que se esconde en su concha.

-Esto es lo que realmente eres -dijo sonriente-. Mírate. 

-¿Qué?

-El otro día me hablaste de ser actor, y lo hacías casi como pidiendo perdón. Y ahora tu cuerpo estaba diciendo todo lo contrario. Estás orgulloso de lo que escribes, de la persona que eres cuando escribes.

-La verdad es que no creo que se me de muy bien.

-¿Y qué? Es lo que más disfrutas haciendo. No estoy diciendo que no te guste actuar, pero creo que no lo disfrutas tanto como esto.

-Yo... Claro que me gusta ser actor -repuso, tensándose-. Es lo único que he querido ser toda mi vida, lo único que sé.

-¿Es lo que te hace feliz?

-Sí.

-No le cuentes mentiras a tu médico, Jesse -le reprendió, como a un niño pequeño-. Los gatos te hacen feliz, escribir te hace feliz. Seguramente, actuar en teatros te hace feliz, y no voy a decir que hacerlo en películas no lo hace, si tú me aseguras que es así. ¿Pero ser una estrella de Hollywood?

-Me permite trabajar con los Finchers y Sorkins y los Woody Harrelsons de ese mundo, así que no voy a quejarme. Puede que no acabe de comprender por qué tengo éxito, pero no voy a tirarlo por la borda sólo porque tenga efectos secundarios.

-¿Realmente no sabes por qué tienes éxito?

-Pero... -empezó a decir. Odiaba cuando cambiaba de tema y le dejaba aún con argumentos en la boca-. Creí que ese era uno de los grandes problemas que me traían a tu consulta.

-Nunca supongas que sé nada sobre ti. Lo que necesito es saber lo que _tú_ crees que sabes de ti mismo.

-Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido.

-Hazlo por mí -insistió, sonriendo demasiado inocentemente-. Explícame por qué te sientes inseguro al hacer lo único que has hecho toda tu vida.

-No lo sé. No puedo explicarlo. En la mayoría de las películas que he hecho he estado convencido, el 90% del tiempo, de que cada vez que el director me llamaba era para decirme que estaba despedido.

-Y te sientes como un fraude constante -concluyó-. Pero cuando escribes...

-Nada de lo que he escrito se ha representado nunca -le cortó-. Ni lo hará, probablemente.

-Y no te importa, ¿verdad? Porque cuando escribes lo haces para ti mismo. Y cuando representas un papel, también. Pero ese es un trabajo para el público, aunque no sea por eso por lo que tú lo haces. ¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo?

-¿No soy yo el que tiene que hablar aquí?

-¿Por qué te cabrea que te diga estas cosas? -inquirió.

-No estoy enfadado -dijo entre dientes.

-Puede que no estés acostumbrado a esta sensación, pero esto es estar enfadado, Jess -repuso, casi burlándose de él.

-Claro que me enfado.

-Contigo mismo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te enfadaste con otra persona?

-Me gusta ser actor, ¿vale? -le espetó- Y si algo en el mundo me pudiera hacer feliz, actuar sería una de esas cosas. No me gusta la idea de que me vean hacerlo, ni tener que hacer promoción, ni que me reconozcan por la calle. Pero actuar es lo que hago, y es lo que quiero hacer. Y me ofende que pienses lo contrario. Me hace plantearme tu valía como psiquiatra. 

-Estás precioso cuando te enfadas -le dijo, como si no hubiera prestado ninguna atención al contenido de su mensaje. Parecía orgulloso-. Médicamente hablando. Es maravilloso. Y sólo es la segunda sesión.

\---

Las semanas pasaban muy rápido. Finales de septiembre se convirtió en mediados de octubre, finales de noviembre, diciembre, Navidad. Las sesiones cada vez eran más difíciles pero sucedían con más naturalidad. Jesse se pasaba los dos días anteriores pensando en cosas que decirle, en todas las novedades que creía importante comentar con él, y cuando llegaba allí ni siquiera tenía ocasión de hacerlo, porque Andrew siempre encontraba algo. Algo que a Jesse ni siquiera le había parecido importante en su momento, que sólo comentaba de forma anecdótica, pero a lo que él le sacaba punta. Y Jesse se daba cuenta de que realmente era más importante que ese casting que había creído hacer tan mal pero luego había resultado ser un éxito, o ese guión que había llegado para un papel que ya había interpretado cien veces.

Y, en cierta manera, le molestaba que le entendiera tan bien, y que lo hiciera con tanta facilidad. Que empatizara con él de esa manera le irritaba sobremanera. A Jesse le resultaba complicado querer mejorar, sabiendo que había alguien en el mundo como él que era capaz de entenderle tal y como era.

Probablemente, tener un psiquiatra que le resultara encantador fuera contraproducente.

\---

-Relaciones sentimentales -espetó Andrew de repente, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo que qué? Siempre evitas el tema. Qué hay de ellas. 

-Ah. Actualmente, nada -dijo a media voz.

-¿Y antes?

-Bueno. Ya sabes. Nada de importancia.

Él le miró un momento con sus grandes ojos marrones, hasta que Jesse no pudo mantener su mirada y bajó los ojos.

-¿Eres virgen? -preguntó entonces.

-¿Tanto se nota?

-Ha sido una suposición sin mucho fundamento -contestó sonriendo, como si acabara de ganar una apuesta consigo mismo-, pero no la he hecho a la ligera. Si no ha habido una relación significativa no me parecía factible que te hubieras atrevido a dar ese paso con cualquier persona.

-¿Es esa la impresión que doy?

-Soy tu terapeuta. Sería uno muy malo si no me diera cuenta de esas cosas -repuso, con un tono de voz con el que consiguió quitarle hierro al asunto casi sin aparentar intentarlo.

-No es que no haya tenido opciones de hacerlo... Soy actor, he salido en algunas películas conocidas. Hay mujeres que se acercan a cualquiera que haya salido en un cartel.

-Pero...

-Pero no parecía correcto. No es que sea un romántico, pero tampoco quiero irme a la cama con la primera persona que se me ofrezca.

-¿Eres homosexual? -preguntó sin medias tintas.

-Ni siquiera sé si soy sexual -contestó él.

-¿Te sientes atraído hacia alguno de los dos sexos?

-En teoría -dijo, enarcando las cejas cómicamente-, supongo.

-Explícame eso -le pidió, casi riendo.

-No me repugna el sexo _per se_ , con hombres o con mujeres, pero todo lo que lo rodea... No me veo preparado para el romance. Porque no creo que nadie pueda sentirse romántico a mi alrededor, ni atraído por la visión de mi cuerpo desnudo. Y si alguien lo hace, automáticamente me convenzo de que es un desequilibrado mental y dejo de sentirme atraído. ¿Es eso estúpido?

-Mira tus manos.

Las cerró en un puño y apretó los labios.

-Perdona.

-Si quieres convencerte de que eres atractivo deberías meterte en internet diez segundos. Te convencerías enseguida.

-Ya lo sé, ya sé lo que dicen, pero precisamente por eso... No sé qué ve nadie en mí, simplemente.

-Y esa es una de las cosas en las que estamos trabajando. Pero supón que todo el mundo está loco, que realmente hay una persona a la que le gustas y que en un momento dado te invita a un café.

-Me sudan las manos sólo de pensar en ello.

-Sexy -ironizó Andrew.

-¿Ves? Eso es lo que pasa. No sé decir las cosas apropiadas.

-Te voy a poner deberes.

-No -suplicó.

-Hay ciertas cosas que no puedo hacer por ti. Van a ser fáciles, en serio -le aseguró, obligándole a poner una mano sobre la mesa para que él pudiera palmearla tranquilizadoramente-. Quiero que invites a un café a alguien, a quien sea.

-Madre mía.

-No tiene que ser esta semana, ni la próxima. Tómate tu tiempo. Simplemente... cuando alguien se acerque a ti para hablar de tus películas, o para preguntarte cómo se va al Madison Square Garden, o cuando se choque contigo en un pasillo del supermercado, si sientes que puede haber conexión, no dejes que pase. -Rió al ver la cara de sufrimiento de Jesse, y apretó su mano con más fuerza. -Es fácil. Sólo tienes que decir, en voz clara: "¿Te puedo invitar a un café?". Y a lo mejor te dicen que no. Es muy probable que te digan que no, porque algunos tendrán pareja, o tendrán sitios en los que estar, o estarán ciegos y no verán que eres un chico encantador y maravilloso. Pero lo importante es que lo intentes.

-¿Y si me rechazan no será incluso peor para mi autoestima?

-¿Eres psiquiatra? ¿Cuándo te has sacado el título, Jess?

-Vale -se dejó ganar. Andrew le soltó, y él volvió a guardar su mano sobre su regazo, donde podía controlarla.

-El autoestima te lo subes y te lo bajas tú mismo, no lo que los demás piensen de ti. Y eso lo sabes, así que no finjas que no lo sabes para escaquearte.

-Perdona.

-¿Lo vas a hacer?

-Lo voy a intentar.

-No me digas que sí si luego no lo vas a hacer.

-Sí, Andrew, sí.

\---

Llegó un momento en el que ir a la consulta los miércoles era la mejor parte de su semana. No sabía cuándo esa hora se sufrimiento se había convertido en algo distinto, porque aún sufría, aún lloraba de pura frustración a veces, porque seguía sin entender por qué estaba así de defectuoso, pero entonces Andrew le obligaba a darle la mano y a él ya no le costaba dársela. Y cuando levantaba la vista él tenía los ojos húmedos y ni siquiera trataba de ocultarlo. Y le decía que estaba orgulloso, que le encantaba cuando lloraba porque era entonces cuando se daba cuenta de todo lo que había mejorado en esos meses. Y Jesse no sabía si le odiaba o le quería.

\---

-He recibido algunos guiones -le dijo una tarde-. Creo que debería volver a trabajar.

-Eso está bien. ¿Has leído alguno bueno?

-Creo que voy a ir a un casting. He leído uno que me ha gustado mucho, y el director ha hecho algunas películas interesantes. Lo voy a intentar. Pero, ya sabes -se encogió de hombros-. Es un casting. Hace tiempo que no hago uno.

-Hace tiempo que no trabajas.

-No, pero... Las últimas pelis que he hecho... El papel estaba escrito para alguien como yo, así que el casting fue casi una formalidad -aclaró, evitando decirle todas las ofertas así que había rechazado en los últimos meses-. Pero estoy cansado de hacer siempre el mismo personaje, ¿sabes? A lo mejor tengo que hacer de James Bond -bromeó.

-Eso está genial.

-No de James Bond, porque no soy inglés...

-Y nos tomamos ese tema muy enserio -sonrió-. Tampoco puedes ser Harry Potter.

-Y soy mayor para ser Harry Potter.

-Pero puedes ser el gran héroe romántico. Y en serio, no en plan _Zombieland_. Un héroe que se crea su papel.

-Puedo ser un soldado americano en Iraq -sugirió, buscando validación.

-Eso sería maravilloso. 

-¿De verdad lo crees? -preguntó agitado- Porque no quiero hacer el ridículo.

-Jesse, puedes ser Batman si quieres. Puedes ser... -se le iluminaron los ojos-. Es una pena que ya hayan encontrado a un nuevo Spiderman.

-Deja de reírte de mí.

-Nunca he hablado más en serio. Creo que puedes ser un soldado estupendo. 

-Es una peli pequeña. La verdad es que estoy un poco nervioso.

-¿Nervioso, tú? No te creo.

-Ya. Gracias -replicó ácidamente.

-Lo vas a hacer genial.

-¿Sí?

-Estoy seguro.

-Estás mucho más seguro que yo.

-Porque yo te conozco mucho mejor.

\---

A la mañana siguiente mandó un vídeo hasta Los Ángeles. Eligió una escena casi al final del guión, un monólogo difícil, lleno de emoción, casi al borde del panfleto político pacifista, y sólo necesitó tres tomas para encontrar la manera en la que quería hacerlo. Contenido, sin caer en el dramatismo excesivo pero con rotundidad. Con autoridad. Y hacía tiempo que no le emocionaba conseguir un papel tanto como este.

Sólo después de mandarlo se lo enseñó a su agente, porque sabía perfectamente lo que le iba a decir.

-Jesse, ¿qué es esto? Ese no es el papel para el que contactaron con nosotros.

-Lo sé -contestó, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad-. No me vi especialmente en el de informático.

\---

Cuando salió esa tarde de la consulta, diluviaba. El sol se estaba poniendo, y la calle estaba oscura y desapacible, llena de paraguas negros corriendo arriba y abajo por la acera. Jesse se resguardó bajo el toldo del café de al lado y esperó a que amainara. No llevaba paraguas, y tampoco se fiaba de que su abrigo fuera impermeable. En algún momento tendría que parar, pensó, pero pasaron casi diez minutos y sólo llovía más fuerte.

-¿Esperas a alguien? -dijeron a su espalda, y Jesse enseguida reconoció la voz de Andrew. Se dio la vuelta y le encontró a su lado, con un paraguas de color verde intenso abierto sobre su cabeza, y con la mano que le quedaba libre ciñéndose más la bufanda al cuello.

-A que deje de llover.

-¿Necesitas que te lleve a algún lado? No tengo coche, pero al menos no me mojo.

-Sólo iba al metro. 

-¿En qué dirección? Porque yo iba a coger un taxi, así que si quieres que te acerque a algún sitio...

-No hace falta.

-No estoy en horario laboral, ya no soy tu médico -insistió-. Podemos compartir un taxi. Venga, ¿hacia dónde vas?

Jesse señaló un lado de la calle.

-La Cincuenta con la Trece.

-¡Eso está al lado de donde yo voy!

-No hace falta que mientas, ya había dicho que sí.

-No miento. Yo nunca miento, Jess -dijo, fingiéndose ofendido-. Yo he quedado en la Trece con la Cincuenta y algo. Ven, vamos a intentar parar un taxi -y le tomó del brazo para meterle bajo el paraguas-. Tengo que mirar las entradas, no estoy realmente seguro de a dónde voy.

-¿Vas al teatro?

-Sí. ¡Taxi! -gritó, prácticamente lanzándose sobre el primer coche amarillo que pasó cerca, arrasando a un par de mujeres que también trataban de pararlo-. Esta ciudad es lo peor cuando llueve -masculló, abriendo la puerta y dejando que Jesse entrara primero. Le dio la dirección al taxista y se abrió el abrigo en cuanto se sentó en el asiento sucio y gastado. Buscó en el bolsillo interior y sacó un par de entradas.

-Un amigo me ha convencido para ver una obra en eso que llaman 'off-Broadway'. Algo sobre un pervertido...

-¿El pervertido accidental?

-¡Sí! ¿La has visto?

-Voy a ir a verla esta noche -replicó, sonriendo tímidamente.

-Espera. ¿Estamos yendo a ver la misma obra?

-Eso parece.

-Esto empieza a rozar lo inapropiado -rió Andrew-. Es broma. Te prometo que en cuanto lleguemos ni me verás. Yo me iré con mi amigo, tú con... quienquiera que vayas. No es de mi incumbencia hasta la semana que viene.

-De hecho, voy solo.

-¿En serio?

-Es patético -musitó, encogiéndose imperceptiblemente.

-No lo es. Eres muy valiente -le aseguró, dándole una palmadita en el brazo-. Cuando yo llegué a la ciudad no conocía a nadie, y me daba auténtico pánico ir yo solo a los sitios. Me perdí muchas cosas interesantes.

-¿Sí?

-Es una tontería. Un día me armé de valor y fui yo solo al cine, y resultó ser mejor que ir con alguien. Cuando lloré nadie me lo echó en cara -rió-. Y todos los que me vieron con los ojos rojos e hinchados se olvidaron de mí diez segundos después. La magia de Nueva York, ya sabes.

-Así que lloras en el cine -se burló inocentemente.

-Como un loco. Llorar es una de las cosas que mejor hago. ¿Quieres que te lo enseñe? Puedo hacerlo ahora mismo -dijo con fingida arrogancia-, ni siquiera me cuesta trabajo.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Jesse divertido.

-Sí. Mi madre siempre quiso que me hiciera actor. Pero desde pequeño le dije que no. ¿Qué niño de diez años prefiere ser actor a ser psiquiatra? Madres.

-Ya. Yo a la mía se lo decía. "Mamá, yo realmente quiero ser notario, ¡deja de coartar mis sueños!" -bromeó-. Pero nada.

Andrew sonrió y se le iluminó toda la cara. A Jesse se le encogió el estómago en un nudo, notó el calor subiendo a sus mejillas y se sintió como un adolescente. O lo habría hecho si hubiera recordado sentirse así en algún momento de su adolescencia, tan estúpido y tan ansioso por agradar, por hacerle reír una vez más.

-Iba a preguntarte en qué estás pensando, pero voy a tratar de ser una persona normal y guardármelo para la consulta.

-Te lo agradezco.

-Así que... -empezó- supongo que vienes mucho al teatro.

-Sí. Trato de ver todo lo que se me pone por delante. No tengo muchas más aficiones, ya sabes.

-No digas eso -le pidió con una sonrisa.

-No escucho música que no sea teatro musical. No veo la tele. Ni siquiera voy al cine.

-Siendo actor.

-Las únicas películas que veo son las mías, y por obligación.

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque el cine me parece artificial. Haces quinientas tomas, grabas desde mil ángulos... Y luego el montador elige la mejor, o la menos peor -añadió con desagrado-, y las pone una detrás de otra; y al final sale algo un poco alienígena que ni se parece al trabajo que has hecho. Pero en el teatro lo que ves es lo que hay. Es más real.

Andrew pareció rumiarlo seriamente un minuto, antes de dar su veredicto:

-Piensas demasiado.

-¿Es esa una opinión profesional?

-No. Habíamos quedado en que ahora no soy tu terapeuta, ¿verdad?

-Vale. ¿Entonces es una opinión personal, así en general? ¿Que pienso demasiado?

-Sí.

-Eso me hace sentir mucho más confiado en mis habilidades.

-Para -le pidió, dándole un toque leve en el brazo, y volvió a reír.

A pesar del atasco, no tardaron demasiado en llegar al teatro, y pagaron el taxi a medias sin necesidad de discutirlo demasiado. En la acera ya había un pequeño grupo de gente concentrada frente a la puerta del teatro. Aún chispeaba, pero no tuvieron problemas para resguardarse bajo el tejadillo junto a todos los demás.

-Bueno -dijo Jesse cuando el taxi se marchó. Pasó los dedos por el borde inferior de su jersey y apoyó el peso en sus talones.

-Bueno.

-Será mejor que vaya a recoger mi entrada. Disfruta de la obra.

-Vale. Lo haré -respondió con una sonrisa, antes de echar una mirada disimulada hacia su reloj.

-Tu amigo...

-Debe de estar a punto de llegar -le cortó-. No te preocupes por mí. Venga, entra, pásatelo bien.

-Vale. Bueno. Nos vemos la semana que viene, entonces.

-Sí. 

Se sonrieron una vez más y, tras dos segundos incómodos, Jesse cogió fuerzas para darse la vuelta y moverse hacia la taquilla. De vez en cuando, mientras esperaba en la cola a que le atendieran, echaba una mirada hacia Andrew. Tenía el móvil en la mano y lo miraba cada veinte segundos, y no hacía falta ser psiquiatra para darse cuenta de que lo hacía con algo de ansiedad.

-¿Eres Jesse Eisenberg? -le preguntó entonces una chica emocionada-. Oh dios mío. Soy tan fan. La Red Social me cambió la vida. Siento muchísimo molestarte, ¿pero podría sacarme una foto contigo?

-Sí, claro -contestó él, sonriendo. Deberían nominarle a otro Oscar por su representación de la estrella de Hollywood cuerda en la que se convertía cada vez que se le acercaba alguien. Era la única forma de enfrentarse a ello sin que le temblara la voz, haciéndolo como si no fuera él mismo-. ¿Has venido a ver la obra? -le preguntó mientras ella trataba de activar la cámara de su teléfono. Jesse no era capaz de apartar la vista de Andrew tecleando en su móvil frenéticamente, que clavaba los ojos en la pantalla hasta recibir la contestación. Sus rasgos cada vez parecían más duros, o más tristes, y a Jesse le costó pasar un brazo alrededor de los hombros de esa chica para la foto.

Enseguida llegó a la ventanilla y recogió la entrada que tenía reservada. Cuando la tuvo en la mano miró hacia allí una última vez, y toda su determinación por dejarlo pasar se esfumó y él se acercó hacia donde Andrew estaba parado. El tejadillo no le cubría, y las pocas gotas que seguían cayendo se hundían en su pelo, aplastándolo sobre su cabeza. Jesse sabía que no debía hacerlo, que sería inelegante incluso si no fuera su terapeuta, y que siéndolo estaba mal de todas las maneras, pero no podía soportar verle allí, con esos ojos tan grandes y tan tristes.

-Ey.

-Hola.

-¿No viene tu amigo?

-Mi cita -dijo con frustración.

-Oh.

-No.

-¿Por qué? -no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Porque soy muy intenso.

-¿Qué?

-Eso dice. "Andrew, eres demasiado intenso, no puedo seguir haciendo esto" -leyó de la pantalla de su móvil-. Genial, gilipollas, gracias por dejarme por mensaje mientras te espero en la puerta del teatro. Pedazo de mierda -masculló. Y, volviendo a mirar a Jesse trató de recomponerse y poner buena cara, y dijo-: Perdona. Esto es súper inapropiado.

-No. _Eso_ lo es -repuso él, señalando el teléfono.

-Ya, bueno. Siento que hayas tenido que verme de esta manera -dijo, azorado. Él trató de sonreír con comprensión, de hacerle entender que era normal reaccionar así. Que si él fuera su novio nunca le dejaría plantado en la puerta de un teatro, porque eso era una de las peores cosas que se podía hacer. Era todo lo que estaba mal en el mundo. La megafonía del teatro avisó que la función iba a comenzar, y la gente que aún apuraba sus cigarros o charlaba a su alrededor empezó a moverse hacia el interior-. Deberías entrar -le recordó.

-Tú también.

-No sé, creo que me voy a ir a casa -contestó, hundiendo los hombros.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó, y de verdad deseó poder cerrar la boca y dejar de ponerse en evidencia de esa manera.

-Porque no voy a entrar allí yo solo, con un asiento vacío al lado, a sentirme como un idiota -confesó, y Jesse por primera vez en lo que recordaba de vida sintió la necesidad de acercarse a otro ser humano, ponerle una mano en el brazo y decirle que no pasaba nada, que eso que sentía se le iba a pasar. Que él se sentía como un idiota todo el tiempo. Y que a él no se le pasaba, pero lo haría, en algún momento. Que estaba bien.

-La obra es muy buena -dijo en cambio.

-Vas a quedarte fuera si no entras ya.

Jesse se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y miró sus zapatos marrones. Las puntas estaban mojadas, y trató de estirar los dedos dentro de sus calcetines para tocarlas.

-Probablemente tienes mejores asientos que yo -mintió-. Es una pena perderlos.

-Te los regalo.

-Soy realmente malo haciendo esto -se quejó, soltando una risa quejumbrosa.

-¿Quieres...? -Andrew casi parecía incrédulo-. ¿Quieres que la veamos juntos?

-No quiero que te la pierdas.

-¿Cuántas veces he usado la palabra _inapropiado_ esta noche? Porque creo que han sido muchas -bromeó Andrew.

-Ya sé que es una mala idea. Ni siquiera tendría que haber... 

-Vale, sí -resolvió en un acceso de locura. 

-¿Sí?

\- Por qué no.

-Porque es una malísima idea -sugirió Jesse.

-Ha sido tuya.

-Pero tú eres mi psiquiatra -le echó en cara-, tú deberías disuadirme de hacer cosas estúpidas.

-Tu problema es que no haces suficientes cosas estúpidas.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Tampoco es mentira -replicó Andrew-. No es como si fuera... Quiero decir, estar sentados uno junto al otro en un teatro no es nada por lo que se vayan a escandalizar en el colegio de médicos.

-Ni siquiera hay intermedio.

-¡Claro! No tenemos por qué intercambiar ni una sola palabra -añadió, y consiguió hacer que sonara hasta sensato.

-Y he oído que es realmente buena. Muy graciosa.

-Vale. Sí -zanjó, dándole a Jesse una de sus entradas-. Esto está bien, ¿verdad?

-Eso creo.

-Vale. Vamos -dijo, y le invitó a pasar con una mano en el final de su espalda.

\---

Lo cierto es que fue divertida, atrevida, y más de una vez debatiéndose entre lo políticamente incorrecto y lo directamente inmoral, y Jesse se alegró de estar compartiéndolo con Andrew. Eso era lo que significaba _off-Broadway_ , esa era la auténtica magia de los pequeños patios de butacas y las pequeñas compañías. Eso era lo que a él le enamoraba del teatro.

Jesse se encontró más de una vez buscándole con la mirada tras un diálogo particularmente divertido o una situación especialmente sorprendente. Le producía una extraña satisfacción que a él también le estuviera gustando, pero entonces recordaba que no había sido idea suya llevarle allí. Que había sido de ese tipo que luego le había dejado plantado, y no podía concebir la idea de que a alguien así también le hubiera podido gustar la obra. Ni siquiera concebía que esa persona pudiera existir, siendo tan estúpida.

El telón se cerró por última vez, tras varias rondas de aplausos, y Andrew fue de los últimos en dejar de aplaudir.

-Ha sido genial. ¿No ha sido genial? -se giró a preguntarle-. Me alegro tanto de no haberme ido a casa. 

-Yo también.

-Muchas gracias.

Jesse sonrió, esperando que él no fuera capaz de ver lo sonrojado que estaba con la luz tenue de la sala.

-¿Crees que podríamos tomarnos un café? -dijo a media voz.

-¿Qué?

Los vecinos de asiento ya se habían levantado, y carraspeaban para dejarles ver que necesitaban pasar hacia el pasillo.

-Me preguntaba... Oh, perdón -se disculpó, dándose cuenta y levantándose él también. La media docena de personas que aún quedaba en su fila aprovechó para ponerse de pie, y pasaron un par de minutos hasta que pudo volver a encararle. Estaba de pie en medio del pasillo, abrochándose su abrigo de paño-. Andrew. 

-¿Sí?

Se acercó hasta allí lentamente, repasando las palabras en su cabeza una y otra vez.

-¿Quieres que compartamos taxi de vuelta? Parece que sigue lloviendo.

Y fue incapaz de decirlas.

-Claro. ¿A dónde vas?

La salida del teatro era una batalla campal en la que encontrar un taxi parecía imposible, así que decidieron meterse bajo el paraguas y andar un par de manzanas hasta una esquina un poco más despejada, aunque resultó que iban en direcciones distintas. La noche era fría y desapacible, pero la ciudad estaba llena de vida, de esa energía extraña y desordenada que sólo tenía Nueva York. Y Jesse pensó que nunca le había gustado una noche lluviosa tanto como esa, andando junto a Andrew bajo el paraguas verde en el que repiqueteaban las gotas casi musicalmente.

-Ahí hay uno -observó Andrew, haciéndole una señal para que parara.

-Cógelo tú -sugirió él-. Tú vives más lejos.

-Yo tengo paraguas.

-Y yo soy neoyorkino, y tú no. Así que en cuanto te deje solo te van a atracar -zanjó, con cómica autoridad-. Es un hecho.

-Vale -aceptó, riéndose-. Neoyorkino. Pero te quedas con el paraguas. No quiero que cojas una pulmonía sólo por dártelas de caballero andante.

-De acuerdo. Te lo daré el miércoles.

Andrew abrió la puerta del coche y se giró a mirarle una vez más. 

-Ha estado muy bien.

-Sí.

-Gracias por convencerme.

-Gracias por ser tan poco profesional -rió, y Andrew le acompañó con una carcajada despreocupada.

-No ha sido nada -le aseguró.

Jesse supo que si no paraba de sonreír iba a hacer algo terrible, así que se obligó a despegar la vista de sus labios y sus dientes y su barbilla y su nuez. Apretó la mandíbula y miró a algún punto a través de él. Tragó saliva.

-Estoy intuyendo que este es uno de esos momentos -dijo tentativamente, tocándose las yemas de los dedos con el pulgar-. Y creo que lo educado sería dejar constancia de que ahora me gustaría poder besarte.

-Por el amor de dios, Jesse -jadeó Andrew, como si acabara de darle un puñetazo en el estómago.

-Y siento haber dicho eso. Para que conste también -susurró, sin apartar la mirada de ese punto en el vacío a kilómetros de allí.

-Jess.

-Lo siento. Pensé que deberías saberlo.

-Tengo que irme -musitó, entrando al taxi.

-Lo siento.

-Lo sé. Tengo que irme.

-Vale.

La puerta del taxi se cerró con un ruido sordo, y Jesse pudo verle hundiéndose en el asiento mientras el conductor enfilaba la calle lentamente, salpicando en todos los charcos.

-Muy bien -se dijo, apretando el mango del paraguas en su mano, y resopló. Puede que volver andando a casa no fuera mala idea. Puede que la lluvia arrastrara su estupidez hasta la alcantarilla como hacía con el polvo de sus zapatos.

\---

-Hola, Jesse -le saludó. Formal, grave, con la corbata tensa en torno a su cuello-. Pasa. Siéntate.

Sabía que iba a suceder eso. Deseaba que no, pero sabía que sucedería. Esa conversación incómoda en la que se vería obligado a sentarse allí mientras Andrew le explicaba por qué todo lo que hacía y lo que sentía estaba mal, por qué había fracasado una vez más.

-Siento haberte puesto en esta situación -dijo, entrando lentamente a la consulta. Andrew estaba hierático, su cara era una máscara y él era incapaz de entender qué era lo que había debajo. Y eso le dolía. Por fin había acabado de abrirse a él, había confesado, y no había servido de nada-. Lo siento mucho.

-Asumo toda la responsabilidad, Jesse. Soy yo el que tendría que disculparse. Siéntate, por favor.

Jesse lo hizo, con las piernas muy juntas y la espalda recta, y le miró mientras él ocupaba su lugar al otro lado del escritorio.

-No puedo excusar mi comportamiento de los últimos meses... de ninguna manera -empezó a decir, y por primera vez Jesse le oyó titubear, casi tartamudear. Sonaba como un discurso que había ensayado demasiadas veces, tantas que había dejado de tener sentido-. Debería haber cortado esto hace mucho tiempo, pero no he tenido fuerza para hacerlo. He sido poco profesional y me... me avergüenzo, y espero que entiendas por qué tengo que referirte a otro psiquiatra.

-¿Qué?

-Lo haremos de forma paulatina. No necesitas el trauma que esto supone, cuando ni siquiera han pasado seis meses de el anterior cambio.

-No quiero otro psiquiatra.

-No puedo seguir tratándote -contestó rápidamente. Jesse podría jurar que ni siquiera le había mirado desde que había entrado en la consulta.

-¿Porque quise besarte?

-Porque yo no he sabido interpretar los sentimientos que has despertado en mí. Debería haberlos identificado y haber cortado el problema de raíz, antes de que tú, de forma inconsciente, los percibieras y...

-Perdona, ¿qué?

-Jesse, estoy enamorado de ti -le espetó-. Llevo enamorado de ti mucho tiempo. Y es inaceptable, a todos los niveles -aclaró, con la voz firme-. No puedo... Ni siquiera entiendo cómo...

-¿En serio? -exclamó, y algo en su estómago se encogió-. Wow.

-¿Estás familiarizado con el concepto de transferencia? -le preguntó calmadamente.

-Esto no es transferencia.

-Puede que hayas percibido la atracción que...

-Esto no es transferencia -repitió-. Y tú no eres psicoanalista, así que no deberías considerar la transferencia...

-Jesse -le frenó, levantando una mano y usándola de escudo frente a él-. Es perfectamente normal que hayas captado el afecto que despiertas en mí, y la... la manera en la que... los sentimientos que me produces.

-¿Tengo cara de haber percibido nada en toda mi vida?

-Yo... Tú, de manera inconsciente... No lo sé. Tendría que haber intentado pararlo hace tiempo, pero... Tu cara, Jesse. Y tu... tu... 

Él no pudo evitar reírse, y Andrew sonrió a su pesar.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi cara?

-No sé -replicó, pasándose la mano por la barbilla, mirándole por fin como si le doliera. Como si la visión de su cara, su maldita cara, le doliera-. Pero despiertas en mí un instinto de protección, una especie de... de avidez por ser parte de tu vida, por estar ahí para ti -dijo, mirándole con los ojos grandes y brillantes-. Y no como un terapeuta.

-¿Y por qué es esto algo malo? -preguntó, mordiéndose el labio-. Es una situación embarazosa, y me habría gustado que la primera vez que alguien me dijera todas esas cosas no estuviera disculpándose por ello, pero...

-Soy tu psiquiatra. Y no puedo mantener una relación personal contigo que vaya a entorpecer tu tratamiento. Porque es poco profesional y estoy poniendo en peligro todo el progreso que hemos hecho. Podría haberte provocado un daño irreparable a nivel...

-Estoy mucho mejor de lo que estaba hace seis meses. Estoy mejor de lo que he estado en mucho tiempo, y eso es gracias a ti. Te necesito -afirmó, rehuyendo su mirada.

-No puedo seguir tratándote -insistió Andrew-. No creo que pueda tratar a nadie después de esto. Ya no sé lo que estoy haciendo.

-Realmente no quiero cambiar de psiquiatra.

-Lo sé. Joder. Lo siento.

Jesse se miró las manos, pálidas y cortadas por el frío.

-¿De verdad crees que es sólo transferencia? ¿Que tú realmente no quieres estar conmigo, sino con una memoria vaga en tu inconsciente que yo despierto? -preguntó, sin estar muy seguro de que lo que estaba diciendo tuviera sentido-. ¿Y que yo no te quiero a ti, sino a la idea de alguien que tiene esos sentimientos hacia mí?

-No lo sé.

-¿Y es menos real si es así?

-No lo sé, Jesse.

-¿Y si lo es, si los dos lo olvidamos, crees que podrás seguir tratándome?

-No creo que eso funcione así.

-Los psicoanalistas usan la transferencia para entender mejor a sus pacientes, ¿verdad? Para entenderse mejor a sí mismos. Si sólo es eso... Si le damos tiempo...

-No puedo.

-Andrew, por favor.

-Lo he jodido, ¿no lo ves? Sabía lo que estaba pasando y no hice nada por evitarlo. Hice todo lo posible por _no_ evitarlo cuando pude hacerlo. He sido imprudente y te he puesto en una situación...

-Me han dado el papel en esa peli -dijo de repente.

-Jess...

-Empiezo a grabarla en diez días -añadió, antes de que pudiera agregar nada-. En Sudáfrica. Se supone que se parece a Iraq.

-¿Qué?

-Y estaré fuera al menos dos meses.

-¿Qué? -repitió.

-No sé decirlo más claramente -se disculpó.

-No, lo he entendido perfectamente. Pero. ¿Dos meses?

-¿Será tiempo suficiente?

-No puedes estar allí solo tantas semanas.

-Soy un hombre adulto -repuso, aunque sabía perfectamente lo que quería decir.

-Sin psiquiatra, me refiero. Yo no puedo seguir tratándote dos meses, ni siquiera por teléfono. 

-No lo necesito.

-Jesse, no te hagas el valiente -suplicó.

-Mira las notas del doctor Goldsmith. Estoy bien cuando grabo. Mira las notas -le insistió, señalando a algún punto al azar de su archivo.

-La he jodido tantísimo -gruñó, apoyando la frente sobre la palma de su mano-. No sabes lo mucho que lo siento.

Jesse se atrevió a observarle entonces, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y apretaba los dientes. No era transferencia. No para él. Él estaba más seguro de eso que de la mayoría de cosas en su vida. No estaba enamorado de su psiquiatra, estaba enamorado de Andrew. De su risa, de sus mil maneras distintas de sonreír, de su pelo que desafiaba todas las leyes de la física, de sus camisas de cuadros y sus ojos grandes y dulces. También de la manera en la que le miraba, en la que todo lo que decía le parecía lo más gracioso del mundo, o lo más inteligente o lo más profundo; pero eso le asustaba mucho más de lo que le gustaba, porque no lo entendía. No tenía sentido. No era lógico que alguien como él viera nada en Jesse, tan inseguro y tan débil y tan incompleto. Y la idea iba creciendo en su cabeza. Sí era transferencia para él; tenía que serlo. Habría algún trauma no resuelto en su infancia, algún pajarito con un ala rota al que no fue capaz de salvar, algún conejo en los bosques de Sussex al que no pudo sacar de un cepo. Puede que sólo estuviera tan roto que Andrew sintiera la necesidad personal de arreglarle, y eso le dio ganas de llorar.

-Debería irme. Sólo he venido a pagarte el último mes que te debo -dijo, deslizando un cheque doblado sobre la mesa-. Y a devolverte el paraguas.

-No puedo aceptarlo.

-No llueve demasiado en el desierto.

-El dinero, Jesse -dijo, pasándoselo de nuevo.

-Tú has hecho un trabajo, has invertido tu tiempo... 

-No he sido profesional al hacerlo.

-No voy a discutir, haz lo que quieras con el cheque, Andrew -musitó, levantándose de la silla-. Ni siquiera me importa.

-No deberías irte. Tenemos que empezar la transición.

-No.

-No puedo ser tu psiquiatra -repitió, tratando de mantener la serenidad, porque uno de los dos tendría que hacerlo-. Te he hecho una lista con varios colegas que creo que serían buenos para ti. Este estilo de terapia es el adecuado...

-Ni siquiera puedes mirarme -le reprochó a media voz.

-No está siendo fácil.

Jesse tomó el papel de sus manos y lo arrugó en un bolsillo de su chaqueta. 

-Le echaré un vistazo. Cuando vuelva.

Andrew se levantó y en un par de pasos rodeó la mesa y se colocó frente a Jesse, entre él y la puerta, como si temiera que fuera a salir corriendo por ella. Podría intentarlo, pero no llegaría más allá del descansillo.

-¿Puedes parar un momento a pensar en lo que haces? Esto no va a ser bueno para nadie.

-No quieres seguir tratándome, está bien. No voy a obligarte a pasar conmigo ni un minuto más -dijo, sonando más amargo de lo que había pretendido hacerlo. No quería ser tan pasivo-agresivo ni tan patético. Sólo quería irse para dejar de verle, para que ese dolor que le martilleaba el pecho se apagara.

-Sabes que no es eso lo que quiero.

No estaba siendo justo, pero no sabía serlo. Andrew tampoco lo estaba siendo con él.

Se había sentido muerto toda su vida, y él le había dado un poco de aire para respirar, le había despertado. Era perfectamente feliz así, queriéndole en secreto, pensando en él antes de dormirse sólo por la remota posibilidad de verle en sueños y que sus manos y sus labios se sintieran más reales. Y cuando se hizo a la idea de que ese podría ser el resto de su vida, enamorado en silencio, porque era mucho mejor que cualquier cosa real que hubiera tenido, Andrew dijo esas palabras. Le dijo que estaba enamorado de él, y tan pronto lo dijo como lo retiró. _Estoy enamorado pero a lo mejor es mentira. Te quiero pero está mal. Está mal como todo en tu vida, como todo lo que tocas_.

-¿Cuándo me lo habrías contado? Si yo no hubiera sido un estúpido el otro día en el teatro -le preguntó, incapaz de mantenerle la mirada-. ¿Me lo habrías llegado a decir?

-Habría tenido que hacerlo más tarde o más temprano. Esto no es culpa tuya. Sé que te estás echando la culpa, pero créeme.

-Eres muy buen psiquiatra. Me conoces bien -replicó, y volvió a sonar como una bofetada. La cara de Andrew se encogió, como si le hubiera dolido físicamente, y Jesse no fue capaz de decidir si lo lamentaba, o si realmente lo había dicho para hacerle daño.

\---

El hotel estaba en una ciudad al norte del país, casi pegando con Namibia, al sur del desierto del Kalahari y muy lejos de la Sudáfrica avanzada.

Fue de los últimos en llegar, de los últimos actores en sumarse al proyecto, y apenas bajó del avión ya le habían probado el uniforme, demasiado grande a propósito, y le habían cortado el pelo casi al cero. No tuvo ni tiempo de pensar. Para cuando se le pasó el jet-lag ya estaban grabando las primeras escenas. 

El rodaje era rápido, agotador. Apenas tenían un día libre, porque el presupuesto era tan ajustado que cada minuto perdido era una toma menos, un día menos de postproducción. A Jesse no le importaba, le gustaban los rodajes así, en los que no tenía tiempo para salir del personaje y ser él mismo. Le gustaba no tener tiempo para pensar en Andrew.

Cuando no tenía escenas que grabar un día, Jesse salía con Jerome, su guardaespaldas, a patearse la ciudad. No era demasiado grande, y tenía ese aura deprimente de las cosas que habían sido modernas e imponentes y habían quedado abandonadas. Todo seguía lleno de recordatorios del Mundial de fútbol, ya polvorientos y raídos. Le ponía un poco triste.

En un mercadillo improvisado encontró algunos mapas del país durante la guerra de los Boers, que le hicieron más ilusión de la debida, y cuando pararon en un pequeño café a comer, Jesse le explicó a Jerome la colonización holandesa, las guerras entre los ingleses y los holandeses y lo que eso había supuesto para la población indígena. Él estaba fascinado, y cuando pidieron el té y unos _rusks_ ya estaba contándole lo que fue el apartheid y hablándole de Mandela.

Ya era de noche cuando llegó al hotel, y al tumbarse sobre la cama con el guión en una mano, para repasar las escenas del día siguiente, lo único que deseó fue tener a alguien a quien contárselo. Alguien que entendiera lo que había significado para él encontrar esos mapas, conectar con otro ser humano a través de ellos y haber sido capaz de transmitirle la pasión por la historia. 

Quería hablar con Andrew, y hablarle del rodaje y del desierto y de toda la gente maravillosa que se dejaba la vida día a día para sacar esa historia adelante. Quería explicarle que por eso le gustaba actuar, porque cuando lo hacía se sentía parte de algo. Una pequeña pieza en una máquina que se movía incansablemente hacia una meta común. Pero no le llamó, igual que no le había llamado en los seis meses anteriores en los que su nombre había estado grabado en la memoria de su teléfono. En cambio, sacó su ordenador portátil de la funda por primera vez desde que aterrizara en el país y escribió. 

Escribió toda la noche, página tras página de ese guión que tenía a medias, porque no sabía qué otra cosa hacer para mantener la mente ocupada, y cuando levantó la cabeza estaba amaneciendo. Bajó a recepción en pijama y pagó seis dólares por media hora de internet para mandar un par de emails. Uno a Justin Bartha, en el que adjuntó el documento y escribió un simple ' _échale un ojo_ '. Otro a su madre, en el que le aseguró que estaba comiendo bien, le preguntó por los gatos y le pasó una foto de su cabeza sin los rizos que tanto le gustaba decir que se peinara. No había nada más en su bandeja de entrada que mereciera la pena, así que dejó que los veinte minutos restantes se perdieran, y los aprovechó en darse una ducha y tomarse un café para no quedarse dormido en medio de una escena.

El director le paró tras la segunda toma de la mañana.

-Pasamos a la escena veintisiete -dijo, antes de llamar a uno de los técnicos de sonido para darle un par de indicaciones.

-Lo siento mucho -se disculpó Jesse, trotando hacia allí nerviosamente-. Déjame hacerlo una vez más.

-Ve a beberte un vaso de agua, enseguida volvemos contigo. Y necesitas más polvo en la cara.

-Puedo hacerlo mejor.

-¿De qué hablas? Ha sido perfecto.

-Creí que... -farfulló-. Pensé que estabas dejando la escena para más tarde. Soy un desastre hoy.

-Pues es una suerte, porque tu personaje es un desastre, Jesse.

Pasó una semana antes de que se acordara de mirar su email. Cuando lo hizo se encontró una respuesta de su madre que tardaría al menos un cuarto de hora en acabar de leer, y unos veinte mails de Justin, cada uno más corto que el anterior.

> Recuerdas ese colega que tengo en el Cherry Lane?  
> Ahora adivina quién es un autor de teatro a punto de representar una obra allí en cuanto acabe con esa peli de muertos de hambre que está grabando en Sudáfrica.  
> Dime algo, capullo.

\---

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Las primeras semanas que pasó de vuelta en Nueva York las dedicó a buscar al resto del reparto, a hacer lecturas del guión corregido y vuelto a corregir hasta la extenuación, a ensayar y a regrabar algunos primeros planos para la película en un estudio en Nueva Jersey. Apenas tenía tiempo para dormir o para comer o para pensar, y aún así pensaba en él.

Lo que había sido una presión sorda en el estómago cuando estaba a quince horas de avión de distancia, a siete husos horarios de Andrew, de vuelta en Manhattan era un martilleo constante. Pasaba demasiado a menudo por la calle del Upper West Side donde estaba su oficina, y sabía que era casi imposible que se lo fuera a encontrar saliendo del café de la esquina o de la farmacia de la acera de enfrente. Que además de imposible era poco saludable, pero era una pequeña locura que se permitía, porque se sentía demasiado cuerdo demasiado a menudo. No tenía tiempo para entrar en modo de pánico, así que casi parecía un ser humano normal.

Le echaba de menos, sobre todo. Echaba de menos hablar con él, y la manera en la que olía su despacho, y la calidez de sus manos cuando le tocaba. La manera en la que le tocaba, sin miedo, pero siempre pidiendo permiso con una sonrisa a la que era imposible decir que no. 

Sólo quería que todo fuera más fácil, sólo un poquito. Que estar enamorado de alguien no fuera algo tan solitario y tan agotador.

\---

El telón se cerró una última vez, y Justin le pasó a Jesse un brazo sobre los hombros y le plantó un beso en la cabeza. Su pelo casi volvía a ser la misma maraña de rizos que había sido siempre. Él se lo revolvió un poco con los dedos y le sonrió a Justin nerviosamente.

-¿Ha estado bien?

-Tú has estado genial -le aseguró, mientras le arrastraba hacia el backstage-. Yo la he cagado un par de veces.

-Me he dado cuenta -aseguró-. Pero lo has salvado.

-Creí que me ibas a dar una paliza por joder con tu bebé -bromeó-, lo he pasado realmente mal.

-Estoy demasiado cansado para pegarte.

Justin entró riéndose al camerino que compartían los tres actores, y se quitó su ropa ridícula de hippie trasnochado mientras Jesse se sentaba en el pequeño sofá y daba traguitos cortos a una botella de agua.

-Vamos, cámbiate y nos vamos a tomar unas cervezas.

-Esta es... mi ropa habitual.

-Adorable.

En los diez minutos que Justin tardó en vestirse y echarse un poco de agua en la cara y asegurarse de que cada mechón de pelo estaba exactamente en el sitio correcto, Jesse apenas pestañeó. Todo estaba haciéndose real de repente. Habían estrenado la obra y la gente se había reído en los momentos correctos, y había respondido como él esperaba que respondieran, como él lo había imaginado en su cabeza. Había salido bien, mucho mejor que bien, y por alguna razón a él le estaba costando asimilarlo.

Estaba preparado para el fracaso, porque el fracaso siempre llegaba, pero no estaba preparado para esto. Para que saliera todo bien y él acabara jodiéndolo con sus inseguridades y su falta de experiencia y de preparación. Porque había pasado todo demasiado rápido, y el texto no era perfecto, y podrían haber ensayado un par de veces más, y por fin tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, en todas esas pequeñas cosas que podían salir mal. Y el corazón empezaba a latirle muy rápido.

-¿Estás listo? -le preguntó Justin, pellizcándose las mejillas frente al espejo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Van a estar los de Playbill ahí fuera, tengo que estar radiante. ¿Nos vamos?

-Dame un segundo -le pidió, tratando de cerrar los ojos y pensar en bañeras llenas de agua tibia y en gatos y en todas las cosas que le hacían tranquilizarse cuando amenazaba uno de sus episodios.

-Lo que sea -replicó él, abriendo la puerta de golpe-. Joder. ¿Y tú quién eres? -le oyó decir desde el pasillo.

-Eh. ¿Soy Andrew? -respondió un poco sorprendido por la brusquedad del encuentro, y entró al camerino para encontrarse a Jesse con la cabeza entre las rodillas-. Mierda. ¿Jess? ¿Estás bien? -preguntó-. ¿Quieres que venga en otro momento?

-Ahora es perfecto -dijo, y se oyó muy lejos.

-¿Estás bien? -repitió, acercándose a él y poniéndole una mano en la espalda que debería haber sido tranquilizadora-. ¿Estás... estás teniendo un ataque de pánico?

Jesse levantó la cabeza lentamente, frotándose la frente con la palma de la mano. 

-No. Sólo estoy teniendo una reacción normal a una situación estresante. Creo -y por primera vez le miró, como si acabara de darse cuenta de quién era-. Menos mal que no era nada grave, eres lo peor en situaciones extremas.

-No pensé que te fuera a encontrar así, joder.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido al estreno.

-¿Por qué?

-Eso no importa ahora.

-Andrew, estoy bien -le prometió-. Sólo un poco...

-¿Estás yendo a algún tipo de terapia?

-No he tenido tiempo.

-Jesse.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Quería verte. -Él se levantó, alejándose de Andrew un par de pasos. -Has estado fantástico. 

Jesse se miró al espejo. El pelo se le pegaba a la frente, y todo el color que había cogido en el rodaje ya se había esfumado. Lo cierto era que tenía un aspecto lamentable.

-Podrías haber avisado. Te habría conseguido buenos asientos.

-¿Lo habrías hecho?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué? 

Jesse se encogió de hombros. Andrew se sentó en el reposabrazos del sofá, como si no quisiera permitirse estar demasiado cómodo, y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-Te vi, hace como un mes. Ibas en tu bici por mi calle. La de la consulta. Te vi desde la ventana. -Jesse le miró, pero él tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo de linóleo. -Al principio creí que no eras tú, porque tenías el pelo distinto, y estabas menos... más grande de lo normal. Ni siquiera parecías tú, pero supe... No sé. Lo supe. Así que me metí en internet y busqué fotos, que era algo que no me había atrevido a hacer desde que te marchaste -y ahí sonrió ligeramente, como avergonzado por sonar tan adolescente, y a Jesse se le partió el corazón-. Y la tarde anterior te habían visto saliendo del supermercado cargado con bolsas de comida para gatos y manojos de acelgas, y fue como ver a un ex-novio de hace mil años.

-¿Por qué me estás contando esto?

Andrew se levantó empezó a caminar hacia a él con pasos cortos y lentos, como calculando la distancia hasta la que Jesse le permitiría acercarse.

-Porque no es así como quiero sentirme cuando te veo. Porque no quiero tener que buscarte en Google para verte. Y hoy mirándote ahí subido -dijo, señalando vagamente en dirección al escenario- me he acordado de por qué me enamoré de ti. Realmente nunca se me olvidó. Has estado maravilloso.

-Para.

Andrew dejó de hablar, pero siguió yendo hacia él, y Jesse no encontró fuerza para apartarse cuando estuvo apenas a medio metro, y lo único que quedaba en su campo visual eran él y sus labios y su cuello largo y pálido y su camisa abierta.

-Siento mucho todo lo que pasó -volvió a decir, y a Jesse le pareció que lo había oído un millón de veces y cada una tenía menos sentido que la anterior-. Tenía tanto miedo de hacerte daño. Fui un estúpido.

-Lo fuiste.

-Lo sé.

-Yo también lo fui -añadió a media voz.

-Estabas dolido.

-Estaba muy cabreado.

-Eso está bien.

-No hables como un psiquiatra -le pidió Jesse.

Andrew sonrió, una sonrisa pequeña y tímida, y puso una mano en su cuello, las yemas de los dedos acariciando los rizos sobre su nuca.

-No he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Sólo dime que tú tampoco.

-Yo...

Quería poder decirlo, pero no estaba seguro de que las palabras fueran a salirle en voz alta, o en su idioma, siquiera. Cerró los ojos y dejó descansar su cabeza sobre la mano de Andrew, y él suspiró con alivio, como soltando aire que llevara demasiado tiempo en sus pulmones. 

-Gracias a Dios.

Jesse se rió, y por primera vez en meses pareció que ese peso en su estómago desaparecía, o se convertía en otra cosa, en una especie de calor húmedo que le llenaba por dentro. Andrew le hizo levantar la mirada para cruzarla con la suya, dulce y reconfortante.

-Me gustaría besarte -dijo, y Jesse se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco sonrojado, y por alguna razón eso le hizo quererle aún más-, pero no sé si es demasiado tarde. O demasiado pronto.

-Andrew... 

-Lo siento -dijo rápidamente, apartándose de él como si temiera haberle roto. Jesse cerró una mano en torno a su muñeca y le mantuvo cerca.

-Soy un desastre, deberías saberlo.

-Yo también -repuso él-. No me da miedo.

-Y no he besado nunca a nadie fuera de una película.

-Bueno. Yo nunca he besado a nadie en una película. Supongo que estamos empatados -dijo, y dejó que sus labios le acariciaran la frente-. No tengo ninguna prisa.

-¿Quieres...? -empezó a decir, con la voz temblorosa-. ¿Crees que podríamos... ir a tomar un café? Juntos. Algún día.

-¿Ahora mismo? -sugirió Andrew.

-Parecería que tienes prisa.

-Mierda. Perdona.

Jesse sonrió con malicia.

-Ahora mismo suena bien.


End file.
